


Kilt'ing it

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kilts, M/M, kilt suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: Draco is totally kilt'ing it (get it?) and Harry loves it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 77
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Kilt'ing it

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
